Roy Sakanoshi
Base= |-|Fire lord= Appearance He is a slim and average male height teen who has blue hair and wears a black backpack with one strap, his skin color is pretty light as well. He also has brown eyes, compared to his teammates, his muscles are very slim meaning he does not punch much and is the 2nd shortest topping at 5'8". He wears a black shirt with a green bandanna, and wears a black wristband on his arm. His hair appears to be spiky as a teenager but as he ages to an adult it starts to look more fluffy a throwback from Blockschool elementary when Roy wore a simplistic outfit, a orange sweatshirt and blue pants, in high school, he once again got a redesign with a short sleeved jacket and Grey pants. His hair this time very spiky much like his design when he was in college. He goes through many design changes, as an adult he wears a light brown coat with a light brown scarf covering his mouth. He also wears dark brown pants with fingerless gloves much like his highschool self. And he is quite shy, and not very much of a talker. But he mostly talks to his friends, which isn't much. Though sometimes in battle he can be quite cocky. Summary Roy is the main protaginist of Blockschool Born in Korea, he moved to the U.S.A because his mom had a change of plans, Roy wasn't really interested though, or was he? When he was 8, he was dreaming to become a hero, but he was looked down on and was thought that he could never reach his goal. He is a young boy who was seeking to be an hero, but he cannot do that without any powers. And there he encountered Jyo the japan champion. Roy studied everything he was given and was also determined to become a hero, but as he aged it really faded away from him until Jyo's death occurred right in front of Roy, and that it changed him. But he won't let ones death change him dramatically as he is trying his best to avenge his mentor. He started to study Taekwondo and practice and work the hardest out of all his classmates. Though when he was in middle school, he challenged the killer of Jyo Zazaki. He was no match for him and thus admitted his defeat until his friends aided him. Having no powers but having Taekwondo skills. And he saw how his friends fought, he was rather very envy. When he went to high school, he wasn't really interested in becoming a hero anymore, instead he'll just be a Taekwondo teacher. But still saving the world from danger. Details Birthdate: December 12 Birthplace:South Korea Height:5'8" Favorite Food:'''Kimchi, Korean Barbecue, Squid sishimi '''Likes:Training Taekwondo, Dojangs Dislikes:'People who do evil deeds '''Eye Color:'Bark Brown 'Hair Color:'Blue 'Fighting Style:'Taekwondo 'Personal Treasures:'His bandana 'Alignment:'Lawful Good Powers and Stats '''Tier: 10-B | 9-C | 10-A | 9-C | 10-A | 9-C | 9-B | 8-C | 9-B | 8-B | Low 7-C | High 6-C '''to '''Low 6-B| '''Likely '''5-B at the end of part 5 aka Adult Roy Origin: '''Blockschool '''Name: '''Roy "Kim" Lee '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 10 (5th Grade) | 12 (6th Grade) | 15 (9th Grade) | 18 (University)| 30 as an adult Classification: Human, Mid Class Hero, Roy the Ditcher, Taekwondo Teacher Powers and Ablilites: 'Athletic, Hand to Hand Combat Knowledge, Parkour, Able to solve riddles in 1 minute, skateboard skills, Martial Arts 'Attack Potency: Human Level '(Regular 10-year old kid) | '''Street level '(Took down a Body Builder) | 'Athlete Level '(Plays Soccer) | 'Street Level '(Defeated Dash in a fist fight, who has beaten 60 guys in 20 seconds) | 'Street Level '| '''Street Level '''| '''Wall Level W/ Power Suit | Building Level '(Defeated Superhumans) | '''Wall Level '| 'City Block Level '(Defeated Superblock who destroyed multiple buildings with his laser eyes) | '''Small Town Level '''W/ Power Armour | '''Large Island Level '''Possibly '''Continent Level+'' (Overpowered a Legendary master Leader along with Dash, Linko and Justin | likely Planet Level as an adult(At the end, the earth was moving closer to the sun and Roy in his fire lord form managed to plow it back with some force to move it a little)' 'Speed: Human Level | Same | Athlete Level | Athlete Level | Same | Same | Peak Human | Superhuman | Superhuman | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged Machine Guns and Snipers at the same time) W/ Powersuit '''Durability: Human Level | Athlete Level | Athlete Level | Street Level | Same | Same | Wall Level Possibly Building Level | Building Level | Wall Level | City Block Level '''(Tanked SuperBlocks attacks)| '''Small Town Level | Same(His Durability wasn't changed at all due to being three shotted by 30% Dark Strider) | Continent Level | Likely Moon Level(Roy was stronger than part 4 Dash who is able to tank moon level explosions) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength:Class BH | Class KJ | Class GJ | Class KJ | Class TJ | Class PJ | Class EJ-ZJ Stamina: Pre-human | Athlete | Inhuman Range: '''Human Melee | Long(with missiles)|Short '''Standard Equipment: Power Suit, Backpack, Skateboard Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Volt Cannon:This attack has his arm glowing Yellow, this move is the least riskiest to use as he does not suffer from that much strain, though he does get dizzy if he uses it too much. * Anvil Smash:This is one of his attacks that will put lots of strain into him though very strong, as he will whirl his arm at his opponent. * Meditate:He gets in a position where he heals himself, though has to be stationary and can be sneak attacked. * All Shot:His strongest move, if he uses his full power doing this he will feel so much strain that it is unbelieveable, he will soon be paralyzed. But once the attack connects it causes a mini earthquake most of the time. * Hishou-Kaku:He does a flip kick hitting them upwards which a bonus damages them when they land. * Rekka Zu Ken:He does a cartwheel kick multi-hitting the opponent. * Eagle Dive: Roy dives into the opponent and kicks the opponent while in midair and ends it with a strong kick. * Phoenix Dive:the same as Eagle Dive except with a firey touch to it. * Ability-Magic Pulse:If activated he will not feel strain from his moves for a limited time Weaknesses: 'Naive and limited to a human extent, and Power suit can be hacked and exploited 'Intelligence: '''High(Solved many problems with simple tools to escape class) '''Key: Kid | EOS Kid | Middle | Eos Middle | Teenage | EOS Teenage | College | Eos College Other Notable Wins: Notable losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Speedsters Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:BlockSchool-Verse Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Chi Users Category:Brawlers Category:Leaders Category:Armored Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Fire Users Category:Lawful Good